


Midnight Show

by seggybenns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggybenns/pseuds/seggybenns
Summary: Mitch was so hot.There were probably other things he should be focusing on right now - the distant sounds of NHL 16, Auston's occasional grunt or inhale as he expertly wove his avatar in between the defensemen on the screen, the thick thighs squeezing against his head every so often. The cock resting heavy in his mouth.





	Midnight Show

Mitch was so hot.

There were probably other things he should be focusing on right now - the distant sounds of NHL 16, Auston's occasional grunt or inhale as he expertly wove his avatar in between the defensemen on the screen, the thick thighs squeezing against his head every so often. The cock resting heavy in his mouth. But the heat overrode everything, making sweat drip and pool on his back and his face burn bright red. On second thought, the blush might have more to do with Auston's dick in his mouth.

Something exciting must have happened on the screen, because Auston threw his hands up and whooped, the movement jostling Mitch's face and almost making him choke. Auston absently patted his head a few times, his attention still on the video game. The brief contact made Mitch's scalp tingle and he shifted forward, subtly trying to ease the pressure on his aching dick.

"Quit moving, Mitchy," Auston said, not even bothering to look down.

Mitch forgot himself for a second and tried to nod, immediately gagging as the movement shoved Auston's cock against the opening of his throat. He pulled back, eyes watering as he coughed, and Auston paused the game with a sigh.

"Jesus, Mitchy, I just want to finish this game."

"I'm sorry," Mitch croaked, face getting even hotter at how fucked out his voice sounded after nearly twenty minutes of kneeling obediently between Auston's legs. "I'll do better."

Auston's face softened for a second, and Mitch felt like he might cry. "I know you need it. Just give me a few more minutes and then I'll fuck your throat like you want, okay?"

Mitch buried his face back between Auston's legs in place of answering, letting the heavy weight of Auston's cock settle against his tongue. The sounds of the game started up again and Mitch tried his best to breathe deeply around the obstruction in his mouth. Drool had already coated and dried on his chin, and he could feel hot tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. His knees ached with the strain of supporting his weight for so long; his jaw had begun to throb at least ten minutes ago. He never wanted it to stop.

Auston gave another grunt and his thighs tensed around Mitch's head, the brief pressure making him dizzy with want. Maybe, if he did a good enough job, Auston would let him rub off against them later. He resisted the urge to shift again, fighting to keep his mouth relaxed around Auston's dick. Another strand of drool dripped from his slack lips, the moisture hitting his jeans a second later. He thought he might burn up.

A buzzer sounded from the TV and Auston laughed in delight, tossing his controller to the side. He gripped a few stands of Mitch's hair and tugged him off his dick, grinning in the way that always made Mitch's stomach swoop.

"See, babe? I told you this would be good for my game."

"Did-" Mitch coughed, his eyes watering. "Did you win?"

"Obviously," Auston smirked, and his casual confidence shouldn't make Mitch's dick pulse like it did.

He gazed up at Auston entreatingly, silently pleading for him not to make Mitch ask the next question out loud.

"What is it, Mitchy? Is there something you want?"

"Please," Mitch breathed out, his gaze dropping down to the way Auston's shirt was rucked up against his stomach to avoid meeting his eyes any longer. "Please, fuck my throat."

"What's that, Mitchy? I couldn't quite hear you."

Mitch squeezed his eyes shut, taking another shuddering breath. "Please fuck my throat." The words were a little louder this time.

Auston pursed his lips, pretending to deliberate for a moment. "Hmmm…well, you were awfully good for me."

"Yes!" Mitch nodded eagerly. "So good, Aus, I did exactly what you told me to."

"Chill out," Auston snickered. "You look desperate when you brag."

Mitch bit back a whine, choosing instead to lean forward and nuzzle his face against Auston's cock. He let his mouth hang open and rubbed the leaking head against his lips in the way that always made Auston shudder.

"God," Auston groaned, renewing his grip on Mitch's hair and yanking him forward, his hips jerking as Mitch gagged around his length. "Don't worry, babe, I'll give you what you need."

Mitch moaned in response, letting his eyes slip shut as he struggled to relax his throat against the intrusion. Auston pushed forward again, moving Mitch's head as he wanted and grunting at the sensation.

"You're so good at this, Mitchy," he gasped out, pausing to let Mitch adjust before shoving forward even more. "So good at taking my cock, like you were made for it."

Mitch whined around his cock, the first of the tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. He was burning up, his dick twitching in his jeans, and every word from Auston just made him hotter.

"Should keep you like this," Auston grunted, steadily picking up speed as he thrust in and out of Mitch's mouth. "On your knees, desperate for my cock. Use you whenever I want."

Mitch tried to nod against the hand in his hair, but Auston's grip was iron.

"You need it so much. It's so hot, Mitchy, how much you need this."

His mouth fell open in a low groan as his hips twitched forward. "God, Mitch, close your eyes."

Mitch obeyed without hesitation, his mouth falling open as Auston withdrew from his throat and began to frantically jerk his cock. He and Mitch moaned in tandem as the first hot strands hit his cheeks, another jet of come landing directly on his waiting tongue. Mitch kept his eyes closed until the last strand was dripping down his chin, Auston's thumb already there to push it back into his mouth.

"Such a good boy, Mitchy," Auston praised as he collected the come coating his face and gently fed it back to him, smiling when Mitch sucked desperately at his fingers. "Do you want to come now?"

Mitch nodded around the fingers in his mouth, no distraction from his aching cock now that Auston had finished.

"You did such a good job. Come up here." Auston patted his lap and Mitch eagerly scrambled up, his legs splayed on either side of Auston's thighs.

Auston leaned forward and caught his mouth in a kiss, gently biting at his bottom lip as his hand slipped into Mitch's jeans. Mitch keened at the first touch, his hips jerking against his hand as Auston chuckled.

"Shhh, I got you," he whispered, his mouth dipping lower to suck a mark just below Mitch's jaw as he tugged at Mitch's cock, twisting his wrist at the end in the way that always made Mitch's eyes roll back in his head.

He clutched desperately at Auston's shirt, rocking into his hand and letting out wet gasps against his cheek. 

"Please," he whispered, and Auston moved back up to kiss him again, licking into his mouth like he wanted to taste himself.

The pleasure pooled in Mitch's gut, building and building and building until Auston bit down hard on his lip and he came with a gasp, the world whiting out for a second before he slumped against Auston's chest, his hips still twitching minutely.

"You did so good, Mitchy," Auston praised, tucking him back to his underwear and wiping his hand on Mitch's shirt, something he would definitely be annoyed with him for. In a bit.

Auston gently shifted them until they were both lying sideways on the couch, Mitch curled up against Auston, his head on his chest. Auston pressed his lips to his forehead, and Mitch could feel his smile.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Auston's hand stroking through his hair, before Auston spoke again. "I knew you'd be good luck. My moves were sick."

Mitch smiled, burying his face into Auston's chest. "Too bad you can't use that little trick when you play with the boys."

"Oh, I don't know," Auston smirked. "I'm sure we could figure something out."

Mitch shivered. He was still hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Killer's song of the same name.


End file.
